1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a fishing lure and method of manufacturing same, and particularly to a fishing lure having a unique multi-faceted, light dispersing coating applied to its external surfaces to aid in attracting fish to the lure.
2. Summary of the Prior Art:
The number of fishing lures that have been heretofore developed are almost as numerous as the number of people enjoying sport fishing. Lures of many different configurations have been developed and such lures are provided in a rainbow variety of colors, all with the hope that a particular color will be most attractive to the fish under the light conditions existing at the time.
Most fishing lures incorporate a hook, or a plurality of hooks, which are either integral with a leader connecting shank portion or are mechanically connected to a leader connecting shank portion. A body of any desired configuration may be formed in surrounding relationship to the shank portion by surrounding the shank portion with a mold, and pouring molten lead or other suitable low melting temperature material into the mold cavity. The lure body or head thus formed may be utilized to surround and secure the mechanical connection between the shank portion of the lure and the hook portions.
In a common form of lure, the head is of circular cross section, with the medial portion of larger diameter than either the front or rear portions which are tapered to smaller diameters. A plurality of plastic streamers are often clamped in surrounding relationship to the body, and, in particular, extend rearwardly from the body to conceal the hook.
To change the color of the lead casting from its normal dull silver tone, it has been common practice to apply a coating of a liquid resin which is then permitted to dry and harden on the body. Such resins are available in a plurality of colors. More recently, metallic glitter particles of fairly substantial size have been applied to the surface of the body of a fishing lure to produce a dispersed reflection of light striking the lure body. Such glitter particles have heretofore been applied by coating the body with a thin layer of a glue or semi-hardened resin and then dusting the glitter particles onto the coating while it is still wet, or utilizing an aerosol spray to apply the glitter particles. The same technique has been used to apply glitter particles to the surfaces of spoon type lures.
The problem arising with the metallic glitter particles thus applied to fishing lures is that they are all disposed on the surface of the lure and any scratch on the lure will remove a substantial number of particles. Moreover, since they lie on the surface, a great majority of the particles are disposed with their flat surfaces facing outwardly. Thus, the light dispersion produced is primarily in the form of outwardly directed rays emenating from the flat surfaces of the glitter particles. The number of glitter particles, and the spacing thereof on the lure was entirely haphazard, depending upon the skill of the person doing the dusting or spraying operation. Thus, the lures did not provide a uniform appearance and, moreover, light striking the body of the lure intermediate the glitter particles was not satisfactorily dispersed or reflected.